Woman's Best Friend
by Aheyea
Summary: Max hasn't seen or heard from Chloe in almost three years after being dragged to Seattle by her parents. She convinces them to go on a camping trip not to far from Arcadia Bay, planning on reuniting with her old best friend. Something goes wrong of course, and while Max manages to get back to Arcadia Bay, it's not nearly how she planned it would go.
1. Camping trip

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a minute, I just got caught up with the holidays, the new year and a new work schedule thats kept me busy as hell lately, but I've finally found enough time to whip up a new chapter to a new story. Hopefully it's an interesting one, this first chapter feels hella fast-paced to me but the others should slow down just a smidge. Enjoy...

My head rested against the cold glass surface of dads truck, my breath condensing on the window slightly as we traveled down the highway. Mom and Dad were talking in the front, convinced that I had fallen asleep hours ago. It wasn't hard, especially since we had left at 5 that morning, all I needed to do was be quiet and close my eyes, occasionally bobbing my head when we hit bumps in the road. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I really didn't feel like talking much preferring to keep to my own thoughts, but the mention of my name caught my attention.

"We both know why Maxine insisted on coming out here Ryan, she wants to go see Chloe again, I'm surprised she hasn't brought it up yet actually."

"Maybe so, but she hasn't mentioned her for a few months now, I think she's finally gotten over leaving her behind. I feel bad for them, they didn't deserve to be pulled apart, especially after Will's death."

"You know why we did Ryan, Chloe and Maxine were always too close, it pretty much prevented Maxine from making other friends."

"Let's not talk about this right now Vanessa, we're almost there." There was an odd sick feeling growing inside Max. _'It's sounding like they wanted to move to Seattle to get me away from Chloe... How could they? That is so unfair!'_

"What do you find so great about camping anyways?"

"I don't really think I can explain that... That's like me asking you why you like that devils cooking show, I just _do._ "

"Hmm well I suppose you have a point there... You know, I think we're overdue for a get away, just the two of us I mean."

"I know what you mean, I love Max but there are _certain_ things that we can't do while we're all together." I was mortified _'Are they really doing this now? I might just jump out of this car to save myself.'_ I silently contemplated which was worse, death or letting them know I was listening to their conversation, Vanessa continued speaking.

"Mmm, I know, but Maxine is too young to be home alone."

"She's 16 dear, I've been home alone for much longer than a weekend I'm sure Max can handle it."

"I dunno... I'm just worried about her."

"I am too Vanessa." Silence filled the cabin as we turned onto a bumpy gravel road. At that point I decided to 'wake up' and end their conversation.

I stretched and grunted, hoping it was convincing. Mom twisted around and smiled at me.

"Morning sweetie, we're almost there, did you sleep well?" It was kinda weird how she could go from talking about me like that to pretending that she hadn't just been doing that so convincingly.

"Yea." My reply was short and came out a bit harsher than I meant it, but I didn't really care.

After a few more minutes of watching trees go past we pulled into a small clearing, dad parked the truck and we all climbed out, stretching our tired legs in the warm autumn sun. I was wearing sneakers, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, since it was so warm out. Dad was wearing jeans, boots and a red and black plaid shirt. Mom was also wearing jeans, but she was wearing a pair of flats and a long-sleeve grey shirt.

"Okay you two, lets go ahead and get the tent set up and then we might be able to take the ATV out today if we have time." I glanced at the large black machine that dad had borrowed from one of his co-workers and frowned, it didn't really seem safe to be riding that without a helmet or anything strapping me down. _'No thanks I'll pass.'_

The campsite was actually pretty nice, trees lined the area, breaking to reveal a small stream of water that could barely be called a stream, on the oppisite bank I saw a trail leading deeper into the woods, _'Nice, I can go exploring for some wildlife shots later.'_ There was a wooden picnic table off to the side of a short campfire pit. My attention was snagged by my mother who was unloading things onto the picnic table.

"Maxine, can you start getting bags and put them on the table please?"

"Max mom, and yea, sorry i just got distracted."

After nearly half an hour of cursing and fumbling Dad stepped back triumphantly, the newly erected tent before him.

"HA! And you two doubted my tenting skills." He laughed, flexing his arm and making me chuckle.

"If it makes you feel any better pop I never doubted that you could get the tent set up..." I paused and grinned mischievously, "I just doubted that you could set it up within the day." I laughed as dad feigned a look of pain and clutched his chest.

"Why do you wound me so Max?"

I grabbed a sleeping bag from the truck and tossed it to him, he caught it effortlessly.

I grabbed my own sleeping bag and duffel bag and ducked under the tent flap. It was a fairly large tent, especially for only three people you could probably fit eight in there no problem, I laid my own bag off to the side and then got my messenger bag out of the truck.

"Hey I'm going to go look for some photo ops!" I called out to my parents.

"Max hold up a second." Ryan walked over to me and held out his hand, in it was a small black pocket knife.

"Hang on to this while you're out there okay? You never know what could be out there." His gaze was intense, filled with concern

"Erm, okay dad, I promise I'll be careful, I'm not going that far anyways." I gingerly took the knife and slipped it into one of my pockets, hoping I would never have to use it. I gave my parents a quick hug and reassured them i would be fine before I picked up my camera bag and hopped across the tiny stream.

 _'Okay, I really need to turn back before I get lost.'_ I had been walking for almost twenty minutes and I was well away from camp, I had just entered a small clearing that looked like a pretty good spot for a picnic.

I heard a rustling noise in the trees at the far end of the clearing, a small doe stepped out looking around warily before continuing. _'It's so pretty, I've got to take a photo for mom and dad.'_ I eagerly stalked after the doe and into the forest, readying my camera to take the shot I was looking for.

It seemed to take forever before the deer finally stopped, it bent its head down and began nibbling on a bush the sunlight illuminated it in the darkness. _'Perfect.'_

I held the camera to my eye, lined up my shot, and pushed the shutter button releasing a bright flash accompanied by a loud click and whirring noise as the photo slid out of the Polaroid. The deer's head shot up and it bolted moving far too fast for me to follow. _'Sorry for startling you.'_ I put my camera and the new photo back in my bag before turning and walking back into the direction I came, a strange feeling of unease came over me and I quickened my pace. Suddenly a low growling sound came up from behind me, I stupidly turned to see a terrifying sight before me.

A very large black wolf was coming out from behind a tree, it mightve been just over three feet tall and looked hungry, _'Oh shit, I'm dead.'_ fear coursed through my body, the campsite was too far away for me to call out for dad so I picked up an admittedly short stick to try and defend myself. The wolf came closer and I threw the stick at it hoping that it would do _something_.

Unfortunately it only seemed to annoy the wolf, merely bouncing harmlessly off of it's snout. It bared it teeth and growled, I responded by promptly turning and running as fast as I could towards the clearing.

The wolf was much faster though, I barely made it to the edge of the trees before the large creature pushed me down onto all fours. I flipped onto my back and scrambled away, it ran up and bit my calf hard. I screamed in pain and kicked at it with my left and free foot, hitting it hard in the snout, it released my leg and growled. I kicked at it again hitting it in the side, this time it staggered with a whimper of pain but it still looked hungry as it skirted around me.

I suddenly remembered dads knife and pulled it out of my pocket, the blade swung open and I gripped it tightly in my trembling hands. The wolf leapt at me in my moment of distraction, front paws pinning me down to the ground, I swiped at it's face with the knife. A howl of pain told me that the blade had connected, it jumped off me and hurried back to the treeline shooting an angry look at me before disappearing between the trees..

I managed to get to my feet whimpering in pain at the deep bite, blood was trailing down to my ankle, I carefully applied pressure to the leg and winced in pain. _'Oh dog that hurts, I suppose I can walk on it though.'_ I limped across the clearing, easily finding the trail back to camp.

The trail seemed much longer than it had when I traveled up and oddly enough I could almost _feel_ the pain rapidly lessening from the bite wound. _'Huh, that's interesting, maybe its the adrenaline kicking in?'_ I glanced at my ankle and gasped in shock, what had been a deep bite wound just minutes before now looked as though it had been inflicted almost a full day ago. Most of the wound had closed up, and the rest had scabbed over. _'What the hell?! This isn't normal, what was that thing?'_ I continued walking, noticing that I was no longer limping and after a few minutes I could hear mom and dad talking to each other. I examined my ankle again and rubbed it wondering how I was going to explain this to my parents.

 _'I can't tell them what really happened, a weird wolf just appeared outta nowhere and bit me, but in the time it took me to get back it healed? No they wouldn't believe me, hell, I sure wouldn't.'_ I suddenly noticed that I had accidentally rubbed the scab off, the skin underneath was pink but other than that, it was flawless, as though nothing had happened at all.

"Wowsers." I muttered, straitening up and, taking a deep breath, emerged into our campsite with a grin on my face.

"Maxine! You're back!" mom yelped and pulled away from dad, blushing.

 _'Are you cereal? Of course you walk in on them kissing.'_

"Hey kiddo, did you get any good shots?" Dad asked, grinning at Moms reaction.

"Yea, there was this really pretty doe that I saw, I managed to get a really good picture while it ate." I chirped, pretending I didn't see anything.

"Coolio, can we see it?" he asked. I pulled out the photo and handed it to him, and for a moment the incident with the black wolf left my mind.

I was feeling very warm and was having a hard time breathing, my entire body felt sore and a lot of my muscles felt tense even though I could still move them with ease. It was pitch black outside and my parents had fallen asleep a long time ago, I wanted to wake them up to get help but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so.

 _'What the fuck is happening to me? Did that damn wolf have rabies or something?'_ Sweat dripped down my forehead and I was reminded how hot I was. _'I'm gonna try walking it off.'_ Shuddering, I slipped out of my sleeping bag and reached for my jacket but paused once I realized I wasn't cold. I slipped out of the tent being careful not to wake my parents and started walking around the campsite.

 _'This is idiotic, I shouldn't be walking around, I should be getting help.'_ I moved back towards the tent but I was suddenly struck with a very strong urge to run, it took a surprising amount of effort to resist. I continued to walk around, drifting farther away from the tent as I carefully stepped over the dimly lit ground.

I decided to try and take my mind off of the pain and started thinking about different types of cameras and which one I might get when I get the money. _'I wonder if Chloe still has her dads old camera.'_ A brief image of the strawberry-blonde girl flashed into my head and I felt a wave of regret wash over me.

 _'I miss her so much, it wasn't fair to her to loose her friend right after her father.'_ a determination rose up within me and I promised myself right then and there that I would contact Chloe as soon as the sun rose. "I'm coming back for you Chloe, whether you like it or not, and if you don't talk to me so be- AGH!" my whisper turned to a yelp of pain as the strange tenseness tightened further, my legs grew weak and I fell to my knees.

 _'I should have woken them up.'_ Panic grew inside me as the world seemed to spin around me, my eyes fluttered and I felt myself slip into a dark dream.

 _I was running, I didn't know if I was running away from something or towards it, but I knew I was getting close. Blurry shapes started to grow slightly lighter and the faint scent of bacon and syrup tickled my nose. I followed my nose until I was agonizingly close but I could no longer proceed. I heard a scream and the strange dream faded from my mind._

 **A/N:** Sooo, yea, Werewolf AU. I don't even know where this idea came from but I'm trying it out, I already have about 75% of the story planned out, the next chapter is actually almost done but I want to get a good ways on chapter three, before posting it to avoid any last-minute changes. I hope to be consistent with this fic, I'm shooting for a chapter a week, maybe more but I'll keep ya'll posted.

Peace!


	2. Surprise!

"Chloe!" I grumbled and turned over, tugging my blanket over my head, 'The fuck did I do now?' "Chloe, I know you're up, come downstairs and hurry please!" I groaned and tossed my blanket off after my mother had disappeared from my bedroom door, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, just barely managing to catch a glimpse of Joyce ducking out of my room.

I stepped out of bed and into a pair of jeans, leaving my skull t-shirt on and was about to leave my room when Joyce walked past holding one of our fluffy blankets.

"And bring a change of clothes down too!" 'Wait, clothes? What does she need those for?'

"Wait what? Why?" I asked, confused

"Please Chloe, just do it you'll see why in a second!"

I turned back to my closet and grabbed a clean pair of clothes at random, wondering why Joyce needed them, then turned and walked downstairs.

"Alright mom what's going on? This is hella weird." Joyce was in the living room, bent over the couch with concern etched all over her face. After receiving no answer I walked around to see what she was doing and abruptly froze after catching sight of the girl on the couch.

"Max?" I gasped and rushed over to her side dropping my clothes in the process. The poor girl was fast asleep, she didn't look good, as if she hadn't slept at all last night. Mom had draped a blanket over her and she was fast asleep, her short brown hair had a couple leaves and a small twig sticking out of it at odd angles.

"Mom- what happened to her?" I pleaded looking at Joyce as she frowned.

"I dunno Hun, I was just making breakfast when I noticed her lying on the ground outside, the poor thing was freezing cold and for some godforsaken reason..." Joyce sighed, rubbing Max's shoulder. "She wasn't wearing any clothes Chloe." I blinked, 'Wait, what?'

"What?"

"Good lord Chloe she was naked! That's why I had you bring down some clothes, so she could wear them." Joyce rubbed her forehead. The smell of bacon suddenly reached my nostrils and apparently Joyce noticed as well because she quickly stood up and rushed over to the kitchen cursing under her breath.

I shuffled closer to Max and reached over to her hair, plucking out the leaves and twig. My hand brushed across her cold skin and she shuddered mumbling something incoherent in her sleep.

"What happened to you Max?" I murmured, I shook my head in my own confusion. 'This is so messed up, I should be mad at her for abandoning me like that but seeing her like this..." I turned to see Joyce approaching me with a plate of bacon and eggs, she handed it to me and I accepted it unsure if I could actually eat anything right now.

"Okay Chloe, I really need to get to work, can I trust you to look after Max?" I nodded and sat down on the armrest of the couch, as Joyce picked up her bag.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I'll call you when she wakes up." 'If she wakes up...'

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm sure she'll be okay," Joyce rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, "I really wish I could stay but no one can cover my shift. The minute I get home we're taking her to get checked out at the hospital m'kay?" I nodded glad that she always seemed to know what to say to make the situation better, 'Weird mom sense at work here.'

I couldn't think of anything to say so I simply nodded and watched as she strode towards the front door and glanced back with concern etched across her face before disappearing out the door.

I anxiously picked at my eggs and bacon while I watched Max sleep. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to see that Rachel was texting me.

[Rachel, 07:42]: Hey Chloe, I might have someone who can get me in touch with Sera, meet me at the junkyard?

I groaned slightly, I had forgotten that I told Rachel I would help her find her birth mother today but Max's sudden appearance took priority, Sera can wait.

[Me, 07:44]: Can't right now Rach, an old friend showed up today and she's sick I think.

[Me, 07:44]: I've gotta look after her and be here when she wakes up.

A few minutes passed and I was starting to wonder if she was mad at me for blowing her off like that, after a few more minutes of waiting I finally got a reply.

[Rachel, 07:50]: Chloe, you promised me that you would help me find my mother remember?

[Rachel, 07:50]: Whatever, you have fun with your friend, I'll go by myself.

I groaned in exasperation, Rachel sure was stubborn I'll give her that, but ever since she found out that Mrs. Amber wasn't her 'real mother' she's been busting her ass trying to find and meet Sera. 'What does she expect to happen anyways? She already has a mother who loves her like her own, why does she want another?'

[Me, 07:52]: I can't right now Rachel but if you fucking chill for a minute then I might be able to go with you later.

[Me, 07:53]: God, you're being ridiculous what do you even want with her anyways?

After a long wait with no response I figured she either didn't have a reason or didn't want to tell me why. I was about to write another text to her and demand an explanation but was interrupted by Max.

Max groaned and turned over, I looked up from my phone to see her rubbing her eyes and froze unable to speak now that the smaller girl was conscious. So I stayed still as she pulled her hands away from her eyes and stretched her arms. I finally found my voice and spoke up choosing a witty greeting.

"Damn Max, of all the way to come back to us this was by far the least expected." Max's eyes opened, and she shot upright and stared at me.

"Chloe?" She gasped. I bit my lip and found myself staring, the blanket had slipped when she sat up and her entire upper body was exposed. Max also seemed to realize this and hastily covered up while her face started to redden.

'Dammit Chloe, what's wrong with you? Focus.' I shook my head and forced a smirk. "Party too hard last night?"

"What? Oh Uh, I guess. To be honest I don't know how I got here, or why I'm... er naked," She muttered shyly.

"Dude how do you not remember that? Are you saying that you actually were tweaked off your balls last night?" I asked unsure whether to be amused or concerned.

"I don't know Chloe. Seriously, the last thing I remember is going to bed at our campsite last night, and then I woke up here on your couch." Max looked scared and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Damn, that's hella weird," I scratched my head and caught a glimpse of the clothes I had brought down. "Oh here, I brought these down for you, I'll probably need to find you a belt and you're gonna have to go commando, I seriously doubt you're my size." I winked at her as I tossed the clothes onto her lap receiving a blush and a thanks in return.

I turned my back to Max and waited for her to get dressed all the while a depressing thought tugged at my mind. 'She didn't know she was coming? Probably didn't even want to. She went three years with barely a word why would she come back now?' I pushed the thought away when Max cleared her throat.

"Quite a way to turn up though. Sure caught me by surprise. I mean, three years with barely a text or phone call and you just show up one day?" I winced, the words came out harsher than I meant them to but I still didn't apologize.

"Chloe... I- I'm sorry... I know things were shitty when your dad died, he was like a father to me too remember?" Max paused and took a shaky breath before continuing. "I didn't ask my parents to move to Seattle specifically to fuck you over Chloe, there wasn't anything I could do, I was thirteen. I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you... I'm just a shitty person..." Max's voice trailed off and she sniffled.

I didn't know what to say, I felt kinda shitty for making her feel bad but at the same time I wasn't too satisfied with her answer, she didn't tell me why she hadn't bothered to talk to me until now. I opened my mouth to point this out but was interrupted by a quick, hard knocking at the front door.

'Maybe it's Rachel. God, she isn't going to be happy about me bailing on her.'

"I'd better get that Max. I'll be right back." I quickly moved to the front door, leaving Max to pull herself together and swung the door open as the doorbell rang.

"Oh my goodness Chloe, wheres Maxine?" The appearance of Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield surprised me even though I should have expected that Joyce would call them.

"Uh, shes in the living room." I muttered and stepped aside to let them in, a sour feeling developed in my stomach as I realized they were going to take Max back to Seattle and she would resume her silence towards me. I closed the door and stepped into the kitchen, not wanting to deal with anyone right now, and listened to Max's parents as they embraced her and pined over her.

"Are you okay Max?" Ryan asked.

"Of course dad, I'm fine."

"Then what the hell were you thinking running off in the middle of the night? You're mother and I were worried sick!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come, you know I missed Chloe and I knew you and mum would never have brought me here if I had asked." Max protested

"I snuck away because I knew you two weren't going to let me see Chloe! Why do you think I worked so hard to convince you to let us camp in tilamook*?"

'Really? Max did all of that just to try and come see me?' Any remaining anger I might have had towards Max faded and then disappeared when I heard her ask her parents something.

"Why don't you let me stay here with the Prices for my vacation while you two do something that you wouldn't be able to do with me around?" 'Wait what?' I poked my head around the corner to look at the trio, Max glanced at me and continued talking.

"Please dad? Just for a couple days? Look I know I screwed up by running away and I know you and mom have been wanting to go on your own vacation for a while... I'll stay here while you guys do your own thing. I'll gladly accept any punishment you give me when you get home." Max begged, Ryan scratched at his beard and shot a questioning look at Vanessa who returned his look. He returned his hard gaze at Max before breaking out into a small smile.

"Why not? You will have Joyce and Chloe here to keep an eye on you, but I expect you to be on your best behavior and when you get home you will have quite a punishment awaiting you young lady."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Max jumped off of the couch almost tipping me over in her eager haste to hug her father. Ryan chuckled and returned the hug, "Oh did you bring my bag? I kinda need a change of clothes." she asked after pulling away.

"Yes, as soon as Joyce called us we packed up camp and left, you can get your bag before we leave." Ryan turned to face me, still standing in the kitchen trying to contain my excitement "Chloe, you'd better call your mother and make sure Max can stay with you two for the next two days before we leave."

Max and I waved as Ran and Vanessa pulled out of the driveway in their truck, Max's things were already upstairs in my room. Once they were out of sight I jumped and hugged Max laughing as we fell onto the grass.

"Dude, this is going to be hella cool! We're gonna bring this town to its knees now that my first mate is back!" I exclaimed Max giggled and sat up grinning at me.

"Yea, it's been far to long since we've hung out. I'm sorry again for what it's worth."

I waived my hand absentmindedly wishing that she hadn't brought that up again.

"Don't do that to yourself Max, the best way for you to apologize to me is to not do something like that again, BFF's remember?" I held my hand out to Max, extending my pinky finger in the traditional gesture.

"Of course, BFF's" Max intertwined her pinky with mine and smiled. My stomach suddenly growled, reminding me that I hadn't actually eaten much yet that day.

"Hungry?" Max laughed, "Me to actually, those eggs were surprisingly under-filling."

"Hmmm, what if we head to the Two Whales? Mom will be happy to see you." I stood up and started walking inside. "We could also meet up with one of my friends, I think you'd like her."

"Ooohh yes, I am dying for some of your mom's fantastic food." Max followed me inside, picking up her duffel bag as I led her up the stairs to my room. "Um I'm gonna change in the bathroom." I heard fast footfalls and before I could fully turn around, Max had slammed the door closed behind her.

'That was weird.' I wasn't surprised that Max wanted to change in a different room but her sudden haste concerned me.

"Yo Max you alright?" I yelled receiving a meager affirmation in response. I shrugged and decided not to press her on the matter and proceeded into my room. I pulled on a pair of socks and my black sneakers before grabbing a dark blue flannel shirt and pulled it on, ignoring the buttons.

I stepped out of my room and walked across the hall to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Ready to go Maxie-pad?" I teased, Max had always hated that name but it was kinda fun to watch her face burn red when she was embarrassed.

"Um, actually Chloe, I might have to stay here." I froze, surely she wasn't trying to bail on me already?

"Nu-uh, no way Max, we just got back together after nearly three years, you're not bailing on me now." I retaliated, trying not to get mad but failing terribly. I heard Max sigh and mutter something that was too muffled to understand.

"Fine, do you have like a hat or something I can wear? My hair is all over the place and I can't tame it."

I frowned, "You were seriously going to bail on me because of bad hair?" I scoffed, "Wow. It wasn't even that bad, what did you do to it?"

"Please Chloe? I'm just really self-conscious about it okay?" Max pleaded.

"Fine, I don't think I have any hats but I think I have a beanie you can use." I turned and started walking to my room to get Max her requested item, wondering why she didn't even want to show me what I'd been looking at all day.


End file.
